Please NaruChan Help us
by MagicalMasterMindOfTheLemon
Summary: basically this is pure smut...its YAOI! pairings are SaiXSasuke, GaaraXNaruto, NarutoXSasuke, SaiXGaara rated M for pretty much everything past chapter 1 lemon, lime, Sorta OOC. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! but i do own the plot! YAY!
1. Gaara?

PLEASE REVIEW AND MESSAGE ME ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK...FLAME ALL YOU WANT...I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK (thankies!!)

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai where all sitting in a very awkward silence...

"So you two are..."

"Yes" Sasuke Breathed as he squeezed his new found lovers hand gently. Sasuke struggled to avoid the peircing stare the other was giving him. But it was nearly impossible. Those blue eyes where unavoidable...

"So have you guys...ya know..." Naruto asked shyly. Making a few vulgar hand gestures attempting to clearify his question. Sasuke smiled slightly.

"No"

"So why are you guys telling me this?" Naruto asked a little disgusted. Sasuke took in a deep breath then sighed. Sai who had been silent up to this point chose to speak.

"Thats accually why we're here..."

"...??"

"We all know you love yaoi...and im sure you've written a few as well..." Sai paused smiling at a very flushed Naruto, before continuing, "We where wondering if you could...uh...give us a few pointers..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow skepticly

"Wait, you want me to coach you on how to have gay sex..." Naruto questioned, slowy comming to the realization of the nature of Sai's request.

"Well if you put it that way...it sounds really perverted..." Sasuke grumbled. Sai nudged him gently.

"Shut up! You want help don't you..." Sasuke fell silent. "So Naru-chan will you help us??"

Naruto bit his lip thoughtfully.

"What will I get out of it..."

"Well...Sasuke and I have decided that you get to watch! It'd be just like one of you're yaoi Stories come true!!" Sai exclaimed enthusiastically. Sasuke mumbled something inchoherent. Obviously he hadn't agreed with the arrangement, but somehow Sai had convinced him otherwise...Naruto chose not to think too much about the subject...

"So I get to watch once and you two bastards have great sex for life...Sorry I want more" Then it hit him! "I want to bring someone with me..." Sai and Sasukes eyes widened.

"No girls" Sasuke stated flatly.

"Wasn't planning on it..." Naruto answered truthfully.(Although That ISa good idea...)

"Then who?"

Naruto didn't answer immediately.

"My boyfriend..."

"Huh? Did you just say boyfriend? Oh..my.God!!" Sai rolled his eyes at Sasuke.

"So who is it?" Sai asked sounding amused.There was hesitation before Naruto answered.

"Gaara" A very awkward silence fallowed.

**Woot!! Sorry its Uber short but...The next chapter will be super Long!! This was basically leading up to the SMUT that's going to happen...Lots and Lots of smut...**


	2. I Love FlashBacks

**A/N: Ok well that's you're first chapter of almost pure SMUT! This is my first Yaoi story so tell me how I did, I'm sure it was awful but its my first try so please don't be too cruel.**_** REMEMBER THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER THE CHAPTERS ARE POSTED………**_

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO**_

**UchihaUzimaki Baby**

**SakuraHaruno25**

**And…….**

**AmericanUchiha2013**

**Gives all of them a cookie!! **

1A very awkward silence fallowed Naruto's answer. Then Sasuke spoke-

"Gaara!!?? But he lives all the way in Suna!! It's a 3-day trip either way!! On top of that you're both rulers of allied nations! What's going to happen if you two hit the rocks!!" Sasuke was almost yelling at the poor blond Hokage in front of him. Sasuke began to stand only to have Sai put his arms around his shoulders, Sai whispered something in his ear and when Sai sat back Sasuke relaxed.

"All right Gaara can come" Naruto was inwardly doing a happy dance.

"He comes this evening doesn't he?"

"Yep!" Naruto squeaked sounding almost like a girl.

"You guys do it all the time down you..." Sasuke muttered leaning back in his chair. His only answer was a high pitched giggle.

"Ok, we'll meet at Sasukes house at 8:30, Gaara can help coach as well since obviously he is just as experienced as you." Sai smiled as Naruto shivered obviously thinking about Gaara "coaching" later on this evening.

"OI, Naruto..." Sasuke leaned over the desk Naruto was sitting at, so Sai couldn't hear. Naruto looked up from what he was writing.

"How...how big is Gaara..." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious??" Sasuke nodded "erect about 12 inches" Naruto chuckled at the stunned expression Sasuke was now sporting.

"...wow..."

Naruto sighed and went back to his paperwork.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o.0.o****0**

_**Flash Back**_

"_Ugg I so won!!" Gaara growled throwing his cards down onto the table. Naruto made a mental note of how happy it made Gaara when he won. Then his mind wandered to who would be uke in their relationship...they where dating and he could feel this subject coming. He began making a list of Gaara's personality traits and comparing them with his own...his mental list making process was brought to a halt when he felt Gaara's lips brush past his own. He opened his eyes to see Gaara had crawled over the table so he was on his hands and knee's leaning into the kiss. Naruto felt the red head's tongue brush across his lips asking for entrance. He parted his lips slightly allowing Gaara to invade his mouth. The Kage grabbed a fist full of Naruto's sunny blond hair causing him to deepen the kiss , Naruto's tongue joining Gaara's. Soon they moved from the table to the couch. Naruto straddling Gaara's hips to prevent him from bucking upward in his desperate need for release. __ Naruto had also taken his hands so like his hips where immobile and pinned to the couch. Gaara let a tiny moan escape the back of his throat as Naruto left sloppy wet kisses down his chest and abdomen. Naruto leaned up kissing the Kage deeply, while grinding their lower anatomy's together, making both boys moan. Naruto broke the kiss in favor of Gaara's neck. He began another downward decent dipping his tongue into Gaara's small belly button._

"_Please Naruto…oh Kami!!" Gaara panted as he squirmed in the blonde's grip. Naruto unlike Gaara was still fully clothed headband, sandals, and all. While Gaara was in nothing but his boxers._

"_Oh god, Gaara do you know how fucken sexy you look right now??" Naruto panted licking his lips lustfully, then grinding into the Kage again, causing Gaara's breath to hitch._

"_Please Naruto I want to feel you!" Gaara pleaded. Naruto kicked off his shoes and released Gaara's hands to take off his headband. He hugged himself loosely and slid his shirt off. Then he kicked his pants off to be forgotten in some corner._

"_I want those off too!!" Gaara demanded tugging at Naruto's boxers._

"_No.." Naruto stated simply._

_Gaara could barely contain himself he wanted Naruto now!! Unfortunately Naruto had other plans for the Kage. He pinned the hands that where currently resting on his boxer edge to the couch again._

"_UUURG!!" Gaara writhed beneath him. Sand began to swirl around the bed awaiting any command it might be given. He never needed something so bad!! Naruto ground his hips again, leaning up and pressing his lips to Gaara's. This time they had a war, Naruto eventually claiming dominance over the red head. When the two parted Naruto stared lustfully at his partner. This was nearly Naruto's undoing…seeing Gaara sweat and pant, and moan, begging for his touch…god it was sexy. Naruto leaned down again capturing Gaara in a mind-blowing kiss, it was sensual, slow and deliberate, it almost made them ache. He released Gaara's hands which where immediately wrapped around his neck bringing him closer. He loosened himself from atop Gaara. Once he realized his freedom he wraped his legs around the blond and began grinding upwards. Moans and groans filled the room. Gaara once he realized he was actually free…took advantage of it and pushed Naruto off of him and onto the soft shag carpet. Now Gaara was straddling Naruto._

"_Looks like someone doesn't want to be uke.." Naruto said slyly._

"_I guess that could be an area of dispute…" Gaara spoke with so much seductively it was driving Naruto crazy._

"_Well we could share………I'll even let you go first" Naruto proposed _

"_Sounds fair enough." And that's where the conversation ended, Gaara now looked at Naruto with a sadistic smile. His own member throbbing from lack of attention. Gaara lunged at Naruto's torso, licking the elevated flesh of Naruto's eight-pack and receiving a throaty groan in return. Nimble fingers ripped the fabric of Naruto's beloved undies into shreds now floating gently onto the floor. Gaara began licking the very sensitive flesh of Naruto's inner-thighs._

"_OH!! Dammit Gaara will you just!!" Naruto gasped as he saw Gaara right next to the tip……not touching, Naruto swore he could feel the ghost touches of his lips. _

"_Hey Naruto"_

"_What!!" Naruto growled obviously frustrated that Gaara could tease him so much just by breathing._

"_How long are you?" Gaara asked taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently. Naruto groaned and threw his head back his body shaking madly. "Naruto!! Answer me!!" Gaara demanded. Pulling away fully._

"_I don't know!" he moaned. Gaara reached into the side table drawer…….._

"_14 inches JESUS CHRIST Naruto!!" Gaara chuckled putting the ruler back into the drawer._

"_Kami! Please Gaara just!!"_

"_Just what my love" Gaara said before taking all of Naruto in at once….(IF ITS EVEN POSSIBLE!!) Naruto moaned his name was if he was god. __**'my name sounds nice coming from his lips' **__Gaara thought happily. Soon the sucking got harder and faster and Naruto came. Gaara swallowed the substance memorizing the taste. Gaara growled low, "I'm sorry Naruto, I have to have you now" He wanted to prepare Naruto he really did but he couldn't wait. "Naruto, Do you have any lube?" Naruto nodded still trying to calm down from the orgasm and pointed to the side table drawer Gaara had gotten the ruler from. Gaara got the lube from the drawer then flipped the blond onto his stomach guiding his hips upwards so his ass was in the air. Gaara moaned as he breached the blond going in inch-by-inch hoping it wouldn't hurt as much. Soon he was full hilted in the blond's tight heat and would've enjoyed it if it weren't for the pained sounds the blond was attempting to muffle. _

"_Naruto please relax" Gaara pleaded using one of his hands to stroke Naruto's once again hard member. He felt to blond relax and pulled out and thrusted in again slowly. Tears began to form in Naruto's eyes. "Do I need to stop" Gaara offered knowing it would be extremely difficult, or even if he could at all._

"_If you do I'll tear you to pieces" Naruto growled looking back at Gaara with lust clouded eyes. "Move" Naruto grunted. Gaara pulled out and gently thrusted back in. Naruto had finally gotten used to Gaara's dick invading the very limited amount of space in his ass. The shallow thrusts quickly turned to deep slow ones. The sensations that those thrusts sent through Naruto's body almost caused him to collapse, it was so intense. _

"_Gaara"_

"_Hm"_

"_Faster! Go faster!" Naruto panted. Gaara smiled into his shoulder. "Com'on is that all you've got!" Naruto stated as he captured Gaara's lips. Gaara pulled almost all the way out and shoved back in sharply. Naruto grabbed the edge of the couch needing support. Gaara wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist then hit the spot that literally made Naruto see stars!_

"_Gaara!!"_

"_Found it!!" Gaara continued to hit that spot over and over again. He grabbed Narutos member and began pumping at a furious pace. _

"_Naruto," Gaara panted. Naruto could do nothing but moan in response, he kept hitting that same spot every time. _

"_Naruto, are you close?" Gaara husked in his ear. "Naruto I want to see you" and with that warning he pulled out and flipped the blond onto his back, Naruto moved into his lap so he was riding the Kage. Then Naruto spoke_

"_Uhn say more Gaara!" Gaara smiled seductively. _

"_You want me to say more" Gaara's voice was husky. _

"_Yes!" _

"_Oh, Naruto this is amazing, I cant usually go one night without thinking about you, without touching, squeezing, oh." Gaara moaned in his ear. _

"_More"_

"_Naruto, are you close? Im close too…you have no idea..." Gaara moaned again before kissing the blond passionately, grabbing the painfully hard organ. He began to jack Naruto off almost painfully fast. _

"_Gaara! I…I….again!" Naruto shouted right as it happened. Covering both of them in the thick sticky white substance._

"_Beautiful" Gaara groaned as he came inside his blond lover._

_**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

_**End Flash Back**_

_**That's the end for now!!! **_

_**Remember R&R!!!**_


	3. Uke? Whats That?

"Oi!! Gaara-Sama!!" Naruto shouted as he came running towards the Kage. They met in a deep passionate kiss that made both party's ANBU cringe……

"I missed you so much!"Gaara said in an excited tone. Naruto's hands moved from their position around the red heads neck to around his hips, hands resting on his ass. Gaara grabbed Naruto around the neck and kissed him again. This time one of Naruto's ANBU actually gagged quite audibly. They broke the kiss and Naruto glared at the ANBU.

"So GUESS what!?"

"What?" Gaara asked in an amused tone, smiling. Naruto leaned in and whispered something into the other boy's ear...something that made his jaw drop...

"Oh...My...God..." Gaara said in a shocked tone, with an expression to match. Naruto smiled and nodded slowly.

_**0.0.0.0.0 AT SASUKES 0.0.0.0.0.0**_

They arrive at the beautiful Uchiha Manor exactly on time. Naruto knocks on the door and Sai answers sporting nothing but a pair of red boxers.

"Sai did you get the door?" Sasuke shouted from some other part of the house.

"God he's been in the bathroom for 3 hours getting ready..." Sai grumbled " High maintence bastard..." Sasuke approached shortly after that. The boxers he wore where black. Sai clapped his hands together " All right lets get started..."

Naruto and Gaara took in a deep breath before stepping inside.

Abandoning their sandals at the door Naruto, Gaara and Sai fallowed Sasuke to his bedroom.

"Fallow me" Sasuke pronounced proudly

"Would've anyway..." Naruto elbowed Gaara as they continued down an extremely long hallway. Soon they came to a door and Sasuke flung it open...What lays past that wooden door was perhaps one of the most beautiful rooms any of the other 3 boys had seen in their lives... The walls where a beautiful cream color, the floor was dressed in gorgeous cedar wood flooring, there was a giant wardrobe on one side of the room while a desk made most likely of the same wood occupied the other side. But the most breath-taking thing in the room was the bed...It was as big as 2 king sizes and had a red silk blanket thrown over, that red silk bore a cascade of gold and white flowers that formed a very intricate design most likely it was hand made for the detail was amazing. The four enntered and sat on the bed, some of the pillows fell off the bed when the four boys weight was added. Once everyone was situated Gaara spoke...

"Ok so...do you have a uke??" Both raven boys stared blankly. Naruto giggled quietly. Gaara sighed "Who dominates the kiss??" Both boys continued to stare not blinking obviously not know what the hell a uke was. Naruto once again had to muffle a giggle, but immediately straightened up...and growled (0.0 he's a little moody...) He growled before pointing at Sasuke accusingly

"Sasuke's uke..." Naruto commanded. Gaara's eyes widened a fraction before nodding.

"Alright, we're going to separate you two for a while and show you some individual things, ya know some one on one then we'll meet back here and show you a few things Naruto and I have figured out..."(SandKunoichi: kinky things?? Gaara: ...maybe... SandKunoichi: clears throat anyways on with the story!!) Both ravens nodded agaain. Gaara sounded almost like a teacher and Naruto laughed remembering that one time they did role play and Gaara had been the teacher, Gaara somehow ended up shoving a ruler up his...never mind."Good Sai come with me...Sasuke you stay here with Naruto" and with that Gaara stood and left the room Sai trailing no to far behind him.

**0..0..0.SasukeXNaruto.0..0..0**

"So you're uke huh?" Sasuke sneered "You know I wouldn't belive it but..." Naruto Cut him off...

"Dumbass Im Seme. Why the hell would we put a uke with a uke???"

...GaaraXSai...

"So...how big are you??" Sai asked casually looking around the hall way they where currently walking through. Gaara looked back at him with a disbelieving look on his face.

"None of your business" Gaara mumbled

"Ooooo you must be big!!" Sai mused "Com'on you can tell me!!"

"None of your buisness..." Gaara snarled again.

"Please tell me!! Please! Please Please!!" Sai begged.

"Fine!! 12 inches! Happy now!!??" Gaara noticed the foot steps behind him stop and he turned only to be pinned against the wall a knee between his legs.

**A/N OK I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO...from this point on the story will be divided into a SasukeXNaruto and GaaraXSai, I can either keep doing as I did above where I switch character storys and it'll take up probably 3 maybe 4 chapters and I had originally been planning on leaving you every time in a very sexy place...Im just brutal like that... or I can just give you the SasukeXNaruto story in one chapter then the GaaraXSai in another... that one will probably take longer but you'll get more in a chapter So if you can Let me know what you'd rather me do that be great!!! **

**As always A special thanks to the ones who reviewed**

**lovelessluvr**

**blueinu**

**UchihaUzimakiBaby**

**Princess Akasha**

**and **

**Bloody-Plunder**

**THANKS AGAIN!!!**

REMEMBER R&R IT DOES MATTER...


	4. SASUKEXNARUTO!

**A/N SINCE ONLY 1 PERSON REVIEWED IM JUST GOING TO GIVE YOU THE TWO SMUT STORIES IN TWO CHAPTERS UP FIRST IS SASUKEXNARUTO**

**THANKIES FOR READING!!!!**

Sasuke walked across the room as Naruto stripped himself of his shirt He gazed in utter bafflement at the caramel colored chest and well toned abs. He wanted to touch , god Naruto was beautiful……….as f reading his mind Naruto spoke,

"Go on, Touch me…" He flashed a dazzling smile as Sasuke took a step forward reaching out , he stroked Naruto's chest. The touch just barely ghosted Naruto's skin The skin was soft and smooth.

"Gorgeous" Sasuke whispered, stepping closer to the blond so their body's where almost touching. Naruto smiled again as the ravens hand moved slowly down to the elevated flesh of Naruto's 8 pack. He lightly traced the tan stomach causing the fox-holder to shiver ever so slightly. Sasuke looked at him………

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Perfect" Naruto Exhaled. "are you comfortable with touching me??" The Hokage questioned raising a hand and slowly running the backs of his fingers down Sasuke's chest, purposely sliding over a very sensitive nipple, causing Sasuke to shudder.

"Um….."

"Do you need more time???" Naruto added a genuine smile.

"no I think im ok…." Naruto's smile widened " Alright lets get started…"

" Go a head…….take them off" Naruto instructed softly. The raven gently squeezed the hem of Naruto's boxers, an erection clearly visible through the garment. Sasuke was nervous, he was having second thoughts about this. But his body was saying otherwise, he wanted Naruto, he was already pretty solid and aching. He snapped back to reality when Naruto nuzzled his nose against his cheek.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, Im fine" He looked at Naruto, god not only did he have the body of a god, but he had the lips that just made you think "god if I could get those around my dick….." and his eyes, oh kami help him, his eyes where some of the most beautiful things Sasuke had ever seen.

"How can you appear so calm, beckoning me to take of your boxers while your hard as a rock??" Sasuke asked upset that he was the only one panting and sweating. Narutos signature smile made another appearance.

"I didn't want to scare you, I mean you're such a frigid bastard…..haha" Sasuke snarled a Naruto.

"I want you to make noise Naruto…." Sasuke stated in a breathy voice. Which Naruto found extremely attractive. The kitsune moved to an open mouth kiss, not touching breathing just one word.

"Sasuke….."

Lips met than tounges began to slide. Sasuke moaned and arched towards the blond as Naruto's hand trailed slowly down his bare spine, sending shivers shooting through his body, while the other hand became entangled in those wild raven locks. Sasuke wraped his arms around the kistunes hips massaging the small of his back, Naruto broke the kiss and attached himself to Sasuke's neck, sucking gently, grazing over a pulse point as Sasuke gasped and panted rolling his hips to meet Naruto's.

Suddenly Naruto stepped away from he raven, earning a whimper, and began to nudge Sasuke backwards towards the bed. When the bed hit the back of the ravens knee's he fell ungracefully below Naruto.

He quickly scooted back to the middle of the bed as Naruto crawled over, kissing him in a sensual way. Eventually coaxing Sasuke into a battle. Shy hands ghosted Naruto's chest, as he finally shoved his tongue into Sasukes mouth. Claiming dominance over Sasuke was a big deal for Naruto but we'll push that aside for now….The Hokage ground into the body below him causing them to brake this kiss. Sasuke mustered the best gasp he could as a strong hand ran lightly down his stomach before disappearing into his boxers. The kitsune gripped the erection gently, slid up and down once then squeezed. Sasuke moaned bucking into the hand. Naruto slowly slid off Sasuke's white stained boxers, exposing what he was doing to him. Sasukes breath hitched as a soft thumb caressed the slit.

"You like this??" Naruto's voice seemed to drip with seductively, as his hand slid up and down again.

"Yeeesssss" Sasuke panted.

"Good" Naruto leaned up to Sasuke's ear "ooohh…Sasuke" His voice trailed off as he began abusing the ravens ear sucking then biting gently, hearing a gasp from his partner.

"Please, Naru-Naruto, faster" Sasuke panted unable stand the slow pace. Naruto ignored him and continued his slow pace, while still abusing the flesh in his mouth.

"Naruto, Please!!" Sasuke whimpered. As time went on Sasuke's plea's grew in volume.

"Kami! Naruto! Please!!" Sasuke begged again this time there was more urgency in his voice as his breaths seemed to come out in short choppy pants.

"Please what??" Naruto moaned as the raven pushed his knee up, putting a little pressure on his over heated groin.

"please Go faster!!" Sasuke groaned. Naruto smirked against Sasukes neck which he had been sucking only moments earlier. He quickened his ministrations only to slow pace after a few strokes.

"Uhn!!" Sasuke groaned again thrusting into the hand once the slow pace was resumed. Throwing his head back into the pillows behind him, Sasuke nudged his knee into the blonds crotch again

"oooohhhh….."

Once Sasuke realized it was his knee causing Naruto to emit those beautiful sounds, he brought his knee up again. To his sinful pleasure he received the same reaction…..a low needy growl.

"Oh, God!! Sasuke don't tease like that Please!!

"You're one to talk!!"

"Fine!!" Suddenly a hot moth engulfed the ravens entire member. The raven moaned out, gripping the blond hair in front of him. That tongue had wicked talent, It ran over the top from tip to base then back. The muscle ran along the bottom. Naruto pulled about 4 inches from his mouth and gripped the base, causing Sasuke to cry out. The Hokage began massaging the pulsing vain on the underside of Sasukes cock with his thumb.

"Oh god!!" Naruto smirked around the thick shaft. He bobbed up and down sucking a little harder, going a little faster.

"Uhn Naruto……Im.." Naruto increased the pace bobbing and sucking harder. He ran his tounge over the sensitive slit…..

"Naruto!!!" Sasuke moaned spilling his load in the awaiting mouth. Naruto sat up licking his lips.

"hmmm..you're pretty bitter Sasu-kun" Naruto pronounced innocently "You wanna taste??" Sasuke hesitated before nodding. Naruto crawled back up to him, kissing him deeply.

"ACK!!" Sasuke broke the kiss as soon as the taste hit him.

"You don't like it??" Naruto chuckled. "Oh com'on it isn't that bad." Sasuke snarled wrinkling his nose in a very childish way. A silence fallowed as Sasuke lay trying to recover from his orgasm. Naruto on top of him throbbing arousal strained impatiently against the inside of the ravens thigh. Sasuke reached down and squeezed it gently.

"mmmm…." Naruto moaned loudly moving against the ravens hand. Causing Sasuke to start to grow hard again. Suddenly Naruto sat up bringing Sasuke up with him. "Ok, Sasuke….." Naruto started.

"Yes…" was the firm reply.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask teme!!" Naruto snorted.

"Oh, I think I do…" Sasuke stated seductively. Naruto kissed him passionately. Moving down he left butterfly light kisses down the ravens jaw line and neck. Stopping he began sucking the collar bone. The Hokage massaged 2 fingers through Sasukes cleft, pressing lightly against the tight hole….

"Sasuke…." Naruto started again.

"And I said yes already……" Sasuke was becoming impatient. Naruto took in a deep breath.

"Ok this might hurt a little.." He pushed the first digit in, Sasuke winced. Naruto thrusted in and out a few times, letting the raven get used to the feeling. Soon he replaced one with two…..Sasuke cried out.

"Naruto PLEASE!! PLEASE just take me now!!" The words made Naruto's blood flee south, causing him to moan.

"I CAN'T!! You're sooo tight!!" Naruto grunted, as he began making scissoring motions stretching the virgin hole as much as he could. (SandKuniochi: after all he IS 14 iches!!) He then thrusted in a third finger. Naruto was searching for that bundle of nerves that would make Sasuke scream his name….

"Oh GOD, Naruto!! That AGAIN!!" The raven groaned beneath Naruto. Once he was satisfied that Sasuke was prepared he leand down and Sasuke felt a hot tounge at his entrence. "OH!!" Naruto smirked as he slipped his tounge in, going as deep as he could. He finished and crawled back up to Sasuke.

"I wanna hear you say it….."

"Say what??" Sasuke asked breathlessly

"Tell me what you want me to do…" Naruto growled as he pressed his head to Sasukes hole gently.

"OOOH!! Naruto FUCK ME!!"

"again"

"Please Naruto FUCK ME!!"

"Good" Naruto husked. He slowly pushed his hips forward, pushing only the tip in, he moaned at the sensations. Sasuke moaned raising his hips causing Naruto to slide in further.

"PLEASE!! N-Naruto!! TAKE ME!!" Sasuke begged shamelessly. Naruto growled in the back of his throat as he began thrusting. Slowly picking up speed, his actions being decided by the raven below him.

"OH! NARUTO! FASTER HARDER!!" Naruto was more that happy to obey. He moaned just as loud as Sasuke screamed his prostate being assaulted mercilessly, causing him to call out the blonds name as if he was god. Sasuke had never felt anything this……FUCKING AMAZING…..yes this was fucking amazing indeed……He could tell Naruto was getting close to realease. His thrusting pattern had been broken and he was breathing irregularly. But Sasuke still beat him.

"Naruto Im….." Naruto grabbed Sasukes arousal and began pumping at a furious pace, while his thrusts nearly doubled. (If that is even possible!!! 0.0) Sasuke finally gave in and felt the white hot please wave over his body shooting his realease all over both of them.

"Daaammit!! Sasuke I said relax!" Naruto yelled as Sasukes walls clamped around him, a few more thrusts and Naruto colapsted his orgasm hitting him hard. Sasuke moaned when he felt the blonds searing hot seed hit his prostate dead on, sending shivers up his spine.


End file.
